Captain's Orders
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Lieutenant Roxas never thought the relationship between him and his captain would ever flourish, Lightning Farron was older, stronger, and courageous while he was only a timid soldier with empty dreams. But after they become partners and have an unexpected meeting in the sauna, Roxas is suddenly given an order that he can't refuse. Roxas x Lightning LEMON!


_- Captain's Orders -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Lightning_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Roxas felt like he was looking at the real thing, feeling the spike of fear from its foreboding might and wonder from its visual beauty. Lightning was a force of nature, judgment from the heavens, and the most stunning light in the world. But the messy haired blonde wasn't thinking of the bolt in a storm, he was hypnotized by something much more magnificent and dangerous.

Lightning Farron was a soldier of Radiant Garden, captain of the Royal Guard and trainer of the new recruits. She was strong, diligent, intimidating, and most of all, beautiful, which left a mark on one new recruit since the first day he saw her during training.

Roxas joined the Royal Guard to please his family and find his own path, enlisting at the age of seventeen along with other young recruits. He was assigned to be trained by a female soldier named Lightning Farron, whose true name was unknown to most people in the city. He imagined her to be quite the veteran, with scars from many battles against the Heartless, wrinkles and grey hair from many years of service, and a strict persona built around her steel heart.

Well, Roxas was right about the last description, because he couldn't believe his eyes when she marched out to greet the new recruits. Like the poor sap he was, Roxas felt his heart swoon and he became infatuated with his captain, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter whenever she was around. He couldn't wait to get ready and start his morning training, because then he gets to see Lightning sway and pace in her beauty, ordering him and the recruits with such independence and inspiration.

Lightning carried cherry blossom pink hair, shimmering in the sun's light and dancing in the evening breeze as Roxas could sometimes smell the scent of her locks in the wind. Her skin was pure and the lightest shade of fair, tempting the blonde as he imagined how soft and tender her flesh would feel on his hands. Her face was like a stern goddess painting meant to capture the souls of men, with her rosy lips that glimmered faintly, her perfect complexion that was baffling to any seasoned soldier, and finally those electric blue eyes that sent Roxas over the edge whenever she addressed him.

Roxas kept his affection to himself from his fellow recruits and especially from his captain, knowing full well that his feelings were like a seed trying to grow in winter. But that did not stop him from staring, day dreaming, and praying for a sliver of hope. During the nights when he should be asleep, Roxas would think of ways that could lead him to being close to his captain, then he would confess his love and hopefully she'll feel the same. But these were grasping at straws, and he would eventually fall asleep with empty hopes and dreams.

But after six months of training, he along with his companions graduated from recruits and became Royal Guards of Radiant Garden, standing tall in their armored uniforms as they received their trainer's congratulations. Roxas was one of the top trainees in his company, gaining some attention from the higher ups in the branch and even some glances from his beloved captain.

The time after his graduation was the hardest; Roxas was assigned to multiple positions around Radiant Garden, rarely seeing the pink haired soldier around the barracks during his service. But only two weeks after his eighteenth birthday, Roxas rose through the ranks to lieutenant and was reassigned with a partner to deal with Heartless appearing over the borders.

He waited patiently in the barracks for his new partner, keeping his hands behind his back and his spine straight as he kept a strict expression on his face. The spiky haired blonde gained some recognition during his early career, not just from the higher ups but also from his parents, which warmed his heart every morning he got up from bed.

"Hey Roxas!" Someone called behind him.

The spiky blonde turned to see his older brother, Sora, who joined the Royal Guard alongside him. He carried abnormal spiky brunette hair, bright sky blue eyes, and an attitude that could make friends faster than a heart could attract heartless.

"First day being a lieutenant, huh?" He asked, patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah, waiting for my partner," Roxas responded calmly.

Sora heard his name being called in the distance and he quickly said goodbye to his younger brother, leaving the blonde to stand alone again as he continued to wait for his partner. He wondered if his partner is always going to be this late, but that question was quickly dismissed as he heard his name being addressed behind him, and from a voice that was too familiar.

He glanced to the side and saw a face that made him blush in an instant, leaving his composure into ruin and his heart left panicking. Standing before him was his secret crush, his deepest dream, and his long time obsession, Lightning Farron. The pink haired captain stood with one hand on her hand, the other on the hilt of her sword, staring blankly at her former recruit with her usual serious persona.

"Glad to see you climbing the ranks, Roxas," she complimented, offering her hand for a friendly shake.

This was certainly different when he was a trainee before, like she was treating him like an equal. He quickly accepted his captain's handshake before he made a fool of himself just standing there looking dazed, taking the few seconds to memorize the feeling of her hand. Roxas was amazed to find how small her hands were compared to his; it made him wish he had a couple more seconds to fully enjoy their soft splendor.

"I see you're still a nervous wreck," Lightning sighed.

"S- Sorry captain," Roxas stuttered, blushing fiercely in embarrassment. "I just wasn't expecting you to be my new partner."

Lightning gave a curious look and raised an eyebrow, piercing the blonde's heart like she did in the past. Roxas made a mistake by scratching the back of his neck, pretty much admitting his nervousness in front of his new partner.

After a brief sigh, Lightning turned away and started walking. "Come on, Roxas," she ordered.

The spiky haired soldier couldn't help but express the brightest smile, eagerly following his new partner as they began their daily assignment of eliminating Heartless. Of course the day went well, especially for Roxas considering he got to be with the woman he loves, while Lightning focused her attention on the task at hand. But it didn't matter, all Roxas wanted was to watch her in battle, follow whatever command she ordered next, and the thought of being in her presence.

The days that followed after his first mission with Lightning became much more interesting; it reminded him of his early weeks in recruitment but better. Roxas had chances to talk to Lightning, slay Heartless beside her, and end the day by shaking her hand. Everything seemed to be going well until one day things took an awkward turn for the worst, which spiraled things into a path he never expected to happen in his lifetime.

After a long day outside the borders of Radiant Garden defeating hordes of Heartless, Roxas made the quick decision of heading to the sweat sauna exclusive to soldiers after duty, meant to help overworked soldiers relax during this season of high Heartless activity. He stripped off his scratched armor, quickly got a medical check, and immediately went to the sauna, wearing only his shorts and sleeveless shirt as he fully prepared to sweat off all his exhaustion away.

When he opened the door to the thirteenth sauna room, he was stunned to find a wave of heat brush through his body. The steam from the room made its quick escape as Roxas slipped in and closed the door, consuming himself in such heat that it took his eyes some adjusting before he could keep them open without burning. After making sure the door was secured, he released a heavy sigh and turned to find a seat, halting when he realized that someone else was already here.

But his confusion lasted for only an instant as he immediately recognized his captain's blossom hair and slender form, blushing fiercely as he was left stunned to fully take in her figure without her armor. Roxas has never seen his captain without her armor, she was always covered in steel and leather when he saw her during the day, but here she wore barely anything for the sauna.

Lightning wore a black sleeveless shirt that was cut above her stomach, revealing her silver piercing on her belly button. She wore similar colored shorts with one leg crossed over the other, showing her bare thighs that made her lieutenant gulp from the very sight. She rested comfortably on her side of the sauna as she addressed her partner with a glance, rubbing the back of her neck as strands of pink locks stuck to parts of her face.

"S- Sorry, captain," Roxas stuttered. "I didn't know you were here."

Lightning crossed her arms and gave her former recruit another curious look. "No harm, Roxas, I'm willing to share this room," she answered sincerely.

The embarrassed blonde waved his hands frantically in front of him. "It's okay, I- I can just go and find another empty room."

"Sit down, Roxas," Lightning ordered strictly.

The stressed lieutenant immediately obeyed and sat quietly with his hands on firmly in his lap, trying with all his will power to keep his eyes away from gawking at his captain's glistening figure.

Sweat poured out of every pore in his body as he sat quietly in the sauna, feeling his energy rejuvenating while his mental exhaustion continued to ache thanks to a certain pink haired soldier occupying the room with him. Roxas couldn't help but glance again at her figure, marveling how smooth and shimmering her sweat covered skin looked, arousing a certain appendage which made the blonde close his legs in embarrassment.

"The purpose of this sauna is to relax, Roxas," Lightning mentioned, eyeing the blonde with perceptive eyes.

The lieutenant scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I'm not good at relaxing."

The pink haired captain gave him a quick eye roll before returning to her silent meditation, switching legs over the other while she closed her eyes to fully immerse in the sauna. Meanwhile, Roxas displayed a defeated look and released another heavy sigh, feeling hopeless to even talk to his secret crush outside of work. If only he could find the courage to extend his reach to her and change what she thinks of him, but it felt impossible with her intimidating wall blocking all his advances and reducing his efforts into ash.

The sauna seemed to be doing its job well; Roxas was getting lost in the relaxation and almost fell asleep multiple times. But after closing his eyes for a few minutes, he couldn't bring himself to open them again, feeling his consciousness slip away as he heard his name being called by his caption.

Roxas regained consciousness when he felt the cool air brush over his face, the cold sweat on his skin stinging his hot flesh. He was on the ground somewhere leaning against a cold wall, feeling his head spin while he tried to open his eyes. He must've passed out from the heat, but someone saved him and pulled him out of the sauna.

"Idiot," Lightning's voice commented.

Of course she'll be the one to save him, adding yet another reason why she would never be interested in a guy like him, considering he had to be saved from a sauna by his secret crush. He wished he could play unconsciousness for as long as he can to avoid the lecture that would no doubt come his way, imagining the disappointed voice of his caption was enough to make his stomach twist in embarrassment.

"You're hopeless," Lightning sighed.

Strange, she sounded more sincere then angry, like she wasn't acting like a captain but instead of a friend. The heat must've really gone into Roxas' head, but he prolonged to wake up out of curiosity.

"You'll be a great soldier some day if you didn't focus your efforts on me," she continued, making the half conscious blonde panic within from this revelation.

She knew about his stares, she knew that she was the focus of his thoughts, and she knew about his hidden affection for her! Roxas slowly opened his eyes and groaned, feeling a strong headache surge through his skull as he took in his surroundings. He and Lightning were outside the sauna rooms and sitting on the floor, with his caption leaning against the wall beside him as she kept an eye on Roxas while he was unconscious.

The spiky haired lieutenant placed a hand on his aching head. "Were you watching me the whole time?" He asked.

The pink haired captain gave him a look before answering. "You should try to stay awake while in the sauna, Roxas."

He has been making a habit of keeping his face red while around his captain, it was no wonder she caught on into his hidden feelings. But the question still remained if she was going to reveal her awareness about his affection, or she was going to keep it to herself and let him make the first move. But should he make a move, will admitting his feelings result in improvement or be a detriment. Roxas gulped a lump in his throat and released hesitant breaths, feeling the sweat return to his forehead as he tried to think of the right words to say.

"H- Huh, captain... I huh-"

"Roxas," she interrupted calmly. "Let's go to my place."

The spiky blonde's face burned red and he displayed a shocked expression. "Wh- What?"

Lightning stood on her feet and crossed her arms, still wearing the little garments she had which distracted the blonde's attention for a moment before she explained. "We're going to settle this issue tonight at my place," she ordered, acting rather calm as she explained this rather sudden moment. "Let's go, lieutenant."

He couldn't believe what was happening, his captain was inviting him to her place, but he couldn't figure out why. Roxas quickly gathered some new fresh clothing and followed his caption through the city until they ended up at a hotel, going up thirteen floors and entering her place, which was rather high class compared to Roxas' single apartment.

The two soldiers stood facing each other in the living room, Roxas looking nervous with his fists quivering by his sides while Lightning stood confidently with her arms crossed over her chest. Was he supposed to say or do something?

"Captain... what am I..." Roxas stuttered nervously.

"Let's have sex."

What? Roxas stared with a blank expression at his captain while the effect of her words slowly sunk into his clouded conscious, feeling his heart rate going over drive as he finally processed the three words she just said. His face warmed up faster than boiling water, his cheeks turning redder then a tomato, and the words in his throat turning into choking stutters that came out as gibberish.

This can't be real, like maybe he lost consciousness a minute ago and he was in another one of his fantasies about Lightning? But the more he stood there with nothing to say, the more it all seemed too real to believe, and the pink haired woman across from him displayed a look like she expected this kinda reaction.

Before Roxas could question her order further, Lightning interrupted again with a sigh. "Stop muttering like an idiot and start acting like a man."

"I- I just don't know how to r- respond to..." the spiky blonde stuttered, taking a step back as a sweat drop fell from the side of his face.

Lightning released a huff and stomped towards the half hearted lieutenant, grasping his collar and pulling him inches away from her frustrated face. "If you want something, take it!"

Roxas felt like his heart was going to stop if his captain came any closer, practically smelling her scent while his lips were a single motion away from hers. He wanted to take her advice and kiss her right now, but his fear turned his limbs into stone and he was left standing like a statue.

"Captain, I-" he spoke until something caught his lips.

Lightning had collided her lips on the blonde, forcing him into their first kiss as she grabbed his shoulders to hold him still. She kept her eyes at a narrowed glance as she watched her lieutenant's reaction, seeing him immerse himself into the kiss as he kept his hands on her shoulders.

Her lips tasted like heaven and her embrace was like a comforting castle, Roxas enjoyed every minute of it, but only for it to break away in an instant as he went limp in his woman's grasp. Before he could complain, Lightning rolled her eyes and dragged him down the hall and into her bedroom.

The pink haired captain left him and headed towards the restroom, ordering him strictly like they were on another mission. "Remove your clothing and sit, lieutenant."

Without hearing his concerning plea, she entered the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving the quivering blonde to examine her room space and slowly start to slip his garments off. While he was busy unbuttoning his shirt, he glanced around to see mostly common furniture around her bedroom, memorizing the king-sized bed, closet, large dresser, and a mirror where Roxas saw a nervous blonde staring back at him. The only thing that caught his eye was a framed photo of Lightning and another girl that carried similar pink hair, looking younger and smiling while Lightning displayed her usual serious personality.

Was this her sister, or perhaps someone of some importance? This realization left some bitterness in his mouth, feeling jealous that his captain kept this personal matter from him. But he should know better than to think that his captain would admit her personal life to him, Roxas was only a partner and a kid to her eyes. The lieutenant felt conflicted with that statement, considering she just kissed him a minute ago, which sparked a flicker of hope in the young soldier's heart.

"Roxas," she called behind him.

Roxas managed to only remove his shirt and belt by time he turned to see his captain, his blue eyes widened as he felt his body turning to stone again from witnessing her display.

Lightning Farron stood at the door frame wearing only her under garments, glaring at her lieutenant with a strict expression, displaying her usual pose by having one hand on her hip and the other on the side. Her bra and panties were exotic in detail and were the darkest shade of black, changing her from an emotionless soldier and into a woman in her prime. The bathroom light made her fair skin glow, her long blossom hair shimmer like a pink waterfall, and her body was smooth and curved in all the right places. Her legs were long and powerful, with milky thighs that rubbed each other as she kept them straight and professional, and perfect feet that lightly flexed into the carpet.

She was like a goddess from the sky, a Valkyrie sent to take this young soldier to a better place, and the one and only woman that could fill this poor boy's heart.

"Sit," she ordered softly.

Roxas did what she said instinctively and never left his eyes off her revealing form, slightly intimidating the woman by his constant stare. He watched in great detail as his captain walked casually around the room until she stood before him, crossing her arms and narrowing her electric eyes.

"Focus, Roxas," she commanded, making the blonde gulp into attention. "Because this is a mission, and it'll decide the durability of our partnership."

The timid blonde jolted and shifted his blank expression into worry, quivering his hands on the bed sheets as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. How was this a test, like it was some kind of field exam for rookies, except this test seemed a lot more enjoyable in Roxas' opinion.

"M- Mission?" He asked timidly.

Without answering his pathetic question, Lightning pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him, letting her hair brush and tickle her lieutenant's face as she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. This was different than before; it wasn't forceful or emotionless, but instead moist and passionate. Her soft, small hand slid up his chest and rested over his heart, feeling his toned abs thanks to her strict training during his recruitment.

Roxas felt some courage, or lust, take over his hands as they grasped her waist, rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin as he continued to accept her kisses. His middle finger accidently slipped under her panty line, while his other hand slid up to the side of her body, enjoying the feeling of her milky skin on his fingers.

Of course Lightning took the initiative to take it to the next level by forcing her tongue passed her lieutenant's teeth, and dominate his wet appendage under her supremacy. Roxas released a moan as he submitted to her will, accepting the dance as their tongues tangled and lapped at each other. Lightning rubbed her hands on his chest, slowly grinding against his pants as she fully focused her efforts on the kiss.

But as soon as his hand started to slip her panties down, she separated their lips and rose back onto her knees, resting her bottom on his abdomen. The pink haired woman was unwavering, still withholding any emotion as planned her next tactic. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes as his captain started to unhook the straps of her black bra, doing it rather slowly which was like torture to the poor blonde.

When the annoying piece of garment fell onto the blonde's chest, time seemed to slow as Roxas marveled at her revealing orbs. Her breasts were of perfect size, which was to be expected from a woman of her caliber, and her nipples were a fair a shade of roses. The twin orbs glowed in the room's light, yearning to be touched by worthy hands, and Roxas was more than willing to oblige.

But before his hands could eagerly comfort his woman's chest, Lightning grasped his wrist and started to guide him up her abdomen, ribs, and eventually the underside of her left breast, allowing him to feel her sensitive skin for the first time. Roxas felt hypnotized by her orbs, slowly rubbing his thumb over her rosy tip as he slid his other hand to give the neglected orb the same treatment. Lightning started to show signs of bliss as she released a soft sigh, biting her lower lip as she enjoyed the massage to her chest.

"C- Captain-"

"Call me Lightning," she interrupted, focusing her attention on removing his pants.

Her fingers were quick and precise, clipping the button and unzipping the zipper without him noticing until she started to pull his pants down, which made Roxas stop what he was doing and stutter words of prolonging. He wouldn't deny the fact that his length was fully awake at this moment, but he was concerned if it will satisfy his woman enough for them to continue.

But once his member sprung free of its cage, he didn't have to worry about pleasing Lightning, for she was rather surprised to see how... bulky he was,

The pink haired captain crawled off the young soldier and took the moment to remove his pants and boxers, leaving him with nothing but his cold sweat as he sat up in anxious. His hands and shoulders shook as he watched his captain sit on her knees in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs to keep him from running away.

"C- Ca- Lightning, you don't need to-" he breathed hesitantly.

"Quiet," she whispered.

And before he could plead some more, Lightning had given him a teasing lick at his length's tip, making his legs flex and his hands clench the bed sheets as she continued. Roxas clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, withholding his boiling pleasure as his captain teased his member some more. Each lick sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, barely holding in his choked groans each time her wet digit lapped over the head of his length.

All of this seemed so unreal or possible, being in an intimate relationship with his captain who pleasured him like a lover.

But Lightning would be too prideful to further the sexual act she committed to her partner's member, giving the head one final lick before she stood from her spot, which earned a disappointed groan from the young blonde. She responded by pushing him back onto his back, giving him a display as she slipped her thumbs into the straps of her panties.

The black garments fell to the floor around the captain's feet and Roxas' eyes descended down until it reached to her sacred area, feeling speechless as the image burned into his memories forever. Lightning didn't say a word as she crawled back on top of him and positioned herself over his throbbing member, spreading her legs as she better displayed her pure nether region to him.

Roxas wasn't a total blank page when it came to sex, he may be foolish and light hearted, but he knew what was going to happen next. And he fully prepared himself by placing his hands on her hips, waiting eagerly for his captain to give him what he always wanted and deeply needed. Lightning reached down and grasped his length, making him grunt from the slight pain, and she brought it up towards her sacred region.

From what Roxas could gather throughout his soldier career, Lightning hasn't been in a relationship all her life, not even dating someone during high school. So does this mean that Roxas will be her first, and that he'll be the first personal she'll embrace in an intimate level?

"Lightning, are you sure about this?" He asked sincerely.

The pink haired soldier gripped his length a little tighter, earning a groan from her lieutenant. "I'm sure," she answered.

And with a quick descent and a wince from the both of them, Lightning impaled herself onto her partner's length, feeling the spike of pain that surged up her spine. Roxas grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and clenched his teeth, feeling her walls suffocating his sensitive appendage. She feels so warm, Roxas thought, returning his hands to her smooth hips as he tried to brush the uncomfortable feeling away with his thumb to her skin. Lightning placed her small hands on his chest and lifted her pelvis, separating their unity for a brief moment before she pushed him back in.

Lightning breathed heavy and even she started to sweat, staring down at her blonde partner with hazed eyes as she started to develop a rhythm going. The bed creaked, their skins collided and created smacking noises, and their breaths heaved out of their lungs. Lightning brought her head down until their foreheads touched, increasing the pace of her thrusts as they both started to release moans of pleasure. The pink haired captain had to admit that her partner's length was more than a bit big, reaching close to her inner limit break each time she impaled down onto him. Roxas started guiding her thrusts with his hands, adding his own thrusts by jerking his hips up to meet his woman. He could feel her soft rear end smacking against his thighs, his eyes glancing to the mirror behind them to see her gorgeous backside ripple with each collision of their bodies.

Roxas felt true free of pain and grief, his body being purified by burning pleasure while the fear of rejection washed away in his heart. He didn't feel like himself anymore, especially when he did something courageous like forcing him and his lover to switch positions, with him on top while Lightning was left dumbfounded underneath him. She never expected this course of action from her once timid partner, watching him with a surprised expression as he took the lead.

The possessed blonde reached out and grasped her breasts forcefully, squeezing them while he kept up his rhythm, earning a whine from his discouraged captain as she tried to hold on for dear life. Roxas lowered his head and immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling like an infant as he kept a good grip onto her hips. Lightning held on tight onto the bed sheets, wrapping her long legs around her partner's waist as she tilted her head back in bliss.

The spiky haired blonde lapped his tongue over her rosy tip, tasting his captain's milky skin that he desired for so long. Taking in more of her flesh into his mouth and moaning freely as he enjoyed every minute of it, closing his eyes as he fully immersed himself into the intimate love making with his beloved caption.

"Don't bite so hard!" Lightning barked, feeling the twinge of pain in her breast.

Roxas wasn't Roxas; he'd lost all fear and remorse, acting on pure desire then on what felt safe. He placed his hands on either side of Lightning's head, looking straight into her eyes as he let go the words that weighed down his heart.

"Lightning, I love you!" He admitted finally.

The pink haired captain seemed stunned for the first time tonight, blooding rushing to her cheeks as she tried to shrug off his affection. But that didn't stop him from pursuing her further, letting go of any knowledge or reason and instead speaking from the heart.

"I've always loved you," he breathed heavily. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and you're perfect in every way!"

Lightning huffed and shrugged off his words of worship. "Idiot-"

But before she could push him away with her usual harsh words, Roxas smashed his lips onto hers and began to thrust deep into her nether again. The pink haired captain was taken back from this, fighting against the pleasurable senses that electrified her body. Their bodies glistened with sweat, rubbing and sliding off each other as they continued their blissful mission of intimacy.

This time Roxas was the one who slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth, passing the guard of her teeth and claiming her tongue for himself. His kisses were moist and ravenous, wanting nothing but this moment to last forever, while his pink haired mistress struggled to bear anymore of his forceful blind love.

Roxas' thrusts became plunges, reaching deep into her wet cavern and hitting that spot that made her moan loudly. His left hand massaged her breast while his right hand interlocked with hers, squeezing each other's palms as they showed no signs of stopping their increasing rhythm.

"I want to be with you forever," he gasped between kisses.

He pinched her rosy tip between his fingers, using all his strength to keep her hand down on the bed, and plunged deeper into her soaking nether that created moist sounds that felt like music to his ears.

"I want to marry you!" He proposed without thinking.

Lightning leaned her head back and bit her lower lip, saliva trailing down her chin and squeezing her eyes shut, feeling her limit breaking inside and her body ready to give up entirely.

"I want to have babies with you!" Roxas shouted.

The captain couldn't stand the pleasure anymore and came with a subtle gasp, flooding the lieutenant's length in her nectar and make his climax close to boiling over as well. Her body felt limp and her legs fell from Roxas' waist, completely exhausted and drained of energy as her mind went blurry for a moment. Like a rushing tidal wave or a rising storm, Roxas unleashed his white essence into the woman of his dreams, pouring all his passion, love, and strength into one denouement.

After a few minutes of recovery, the two partners separated and collapsed on the bed. Lightning was the first to gather her clothes and Roxas quietly followed along, until he eventually sat silently in his clothes that were slightly damp because of his sweaty form, waiting for his caption to come out from the bathroom. When she eventually did, Roxas was surprised to see her in her night clothes, which consisted of a white tank top and black shorts.

Lightning rustled with her hair with one hand while the other took its place by her hip, displaying her serious persona again like every other time before this night. "You're sleeping here tonight," she ordered.

Roxas jumped from his sit on the bed and gave his captain a confused and timid expression, partially returning to his shy self again. Lightning walked over until she stood inches away from him, placing a hand on his shoulder as her expression became softer.

"You passed," she spoke.

"What?" Roxas questioned, still finding all of this confusing.

"I wanted to see how strong you were on the inside, to see if you can take the initiative and break out of your shell."

The blonde soldier finally understood, Lightning carried similar feelings for him, hiding it from him better then he could with her, and wanted him to admit his feelings first. But did that mean that she was shy as well, to force him to admit his affection first so it would make her less desperate. She was a tactician, a genius soldier who Roxas' fell in love with, and this brought a half smile to his face.

"Y- You love me too?" He asked.

Lightning crossed her arms. "What kind of an idiot question is that?" She snapped.

Did he guess wrong? Roxas tried to think of a way to explain his foolish question and apologize for making such an accusations, but before he could say anything Lightning grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up to meet her lips. When the kiss ended and their lips parted, the woman of his life smiled for the first time and confirmed his dream.

"Yes, Roxas... I love you too."

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
